


Clean

by tied_up_like_two_ships



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Diapers, M/M, Shaving, Shy Louis, bed wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_up_like_two_ships/pseuds/tied_up_like_two_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis needs to be shaved so he can wear nappies at night from a bed wetting problem, and Harry does so for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted a long time ago and took it down, can't recall why. But I put it back up again because I thought it the right time, and I made a few edits here and there. Hope you like it :)

Harry came home late, very late, almost 4 in the morning, to find Louis not in bed. The bed which was stripped of all its sheets and blankets, and only the pillows were lay bare up top. And it smelled strongly of piss.

The only conclusion Harry came up with was that his baby Louis had wet the bed, and hidden himself somewhere. He was probably really upset, too, so Harry knew he’d have to comfort him good. Why he wet the bed he wasn’t sure, but it didn’t really matter, all that mattered was that Louis was okay.

“Louis, baby, where are you?” he called out.

Searching around the bedroom for about three seconds, he heard the crying, and it was coming from the joined bathroom. The door was shut but there was just a tiny sliver of light from the bottom of the door.

He knocked on it twice, “Louis, let me in, sweetheart. It’s okay, daddy’s not mad.”

When he tried to open it, twisting the nob, he found it wasn’t locked. Only blocked, most likely by Louis pressing himself against the door.

“Open the door,” he said softly, leaning against it and knocking once more.

“No. Go away.”

Harry frowned at the wet sounding reply, face twisting at the heartbreaking sound. He was crying in there. “Please, baby, let daddy in. I’ll help you clean up and we can cuddle in the other bedroom, sounds nice, yeah?”

“You can’t come in!” Louis’ childish voice called out. “I'm…icky! And… and disgusting!”

“You’re not disgusting, honey, you’ve just got a little problem, and that’s fine. We can work it out together, and everything will be good. Now, let daddy in, or I’ll force my way in.” and Harry didn’t want to do that, but he could smell Louis from the other side of the door—he probably had all the wet sheets in there, too—and if the only way was force he would use it.

Thankfully, the door cracked open. Harry moved back and waited for it to open more, but it didn’t. He saw Louis peek his head over the side, he must’ve been crouched in front of the door, and his face was red, eyes puffy and cheeks wet. He stank badly.

“Move aside, love,” Harry said, and Louis nodded, sniffing, and got up and away from the door. Harry stepped inside, and saw that in the middle of the room was the bedding. It was wet, smelling of urine, and then when he looked up he saw Louis standing before the sink naked. Harry noticed his thighs were shining from the dried urine.

“Why didn’t you call me, baby?” he asked, and Louis’ face scrunched up and he flew into Harry’s body. Harry caught him, of course, and patted the shaking boys back while he clung to him hard. “Oh, Lou, it’s all right, shush now, shhh.” The small of his back was sticky like his thighs, so Harry kept his stroking hand up high.

“I w-wanted to c-call but you—you were busy and I didn’t wan-wana b-b-bother you.”

“You can call me whenever you need me.” He paused, letting Louis let out his last little sobs into his shirt. They were both quiet for a moment before Harry asked, “What happened?”

“I…I had a dream and it was awful, just really scary and… and I got up and was all wet and it smelled bad,” Louis’s voice gradually got more frantic, and quicker, “and you weren’t home yet so I was gonna clean up but I couldn’t, I just cried and was icky and sticky, and I'm sorry, daddy, I'm so sorry!”

“Stop,” Harry said sternly, pulling Louis flush against him, the boy gasping and looking up at him. When Louis stopped bringing himself into another fit, the crying stopping, Harry’s eyes softened again. “Can you tell me about the dream, sweetheart?” He gently stroked away some fresh tears.

Louis turned a bit red in the cheeks. “Twitter was saying mean things…” he said shyly.

“You looked at twitter before bed, Louis?”

“I'm sorry! I did! But then I went to bed, and I dreamed that they were at our concert and throwing stuff at us, and calling us fags. ‘cause that’s what they were saying on twitter!”

They had gotten a big rise in twitter hate—although, love came with it, as it usually did—since coming out as a gay couple. But this was awful, to see Louis so upset about the hate they mostly ignored. It didn’t usually bother him, or maybe he’d just let Harry think that, or maybe it was all just finally affecting him. Louis either laughed it off, saying he couldn’t please everybody, or in private cried some with Harry. Or, on rare occasions, he needed a good fucking or talking to.

Never had it been this bad, that he…wet the bed.

Harry sighed, and kissed his forehead. “Okay, here’s what were gonna do. First I'm going to get you all cleaned up, then put the clothes in the wash. And we’ll go to bed, cuddle and watch a movie, and tomorrow we’ll talk and get this figured out.”

Louis sniffed, rubbing his face into Harry’s neck. “Sounds good,” he mumbled.

Harry smiled. “Good.”

Harry had Louis step into the shower, and he grabbed the hand held washer. “Spread your legs a bit for me, love, so daddy can get your pee-pee all cleaned up.”

Louis blushed at Harry’s words, but did as he told, his feet about a foot apart. The water was warm and Louis closed his eyes and let Harry wash him down with the sprayer and a sponge he soaped up. Louis’s back was washed first, the sponge soft as it caressed over his sticky dried urine, and then when Harry washed it off with the warm water and his hand, fingers splaying and stroking downwards, Louis sighed at the clean feeling.

“You all right, baby?”

“Yeah,” Louis whispered, clutching his hands together in front of his tummy.

Harry breathed a laugh. Louis was so cute sometimes, and really Harry loved it when he got all… submissive with him. Louis was submissive at home, of course, but when Louis was upset, he became so super docile and let Harry look after him more than usual—without the fussing about it, he meant. Louis was a fusser.

One of the best parts of coming home to Louis was their daddy relationship they’ve had for a while. Sometimes it was all about the sex, Louis screaming out ‘daddy’ in the bedroom, but others it was just nice to cuddle on the sofa and have Louis laugh between his legs as Despicable Me was on.

He used the shower head to get the last of the stickiness from his back, and told him, “Turn around for me, baby.” Once Louis was facing him, Harry smiled at him, and Louis smiled back, and Harry leaned down to get his thighs with the water and sponge. Louis giggled a little while he softly scrubbed the inside of his thighs, and gasped when Harry scrubbed his flaccid wet sticky cock. “Shh, babes, shh, I'm just getting you all clean.”

“Feels weird.”

“Almost done, there we go.”

Harry wrapped him up in a fluffy towel, and led him out of the room after tossing the wet things in the washer to head into the guest room to sleep and cuddle. He’d put them in the drier in the morning, he thought.

_+_

When it got down to it, basically, after the morning conversation it was some pull ups for a few days. And then, Harry had Louis start wearing nappies. Before the nappies he was just in pull-up at night, but then the accidents started happening during little catnaps he took sometimes on the sofa. Harry was just trying to protect him from anyone finding out about his accidents. It was better this way, having him be able to wet whenever he needed to.

Louis’ reaction to the pull-ups was: “Fine, but only until this stops.”

When it didn’t, and it got worse, and Harry told him about the diapers, it was: “Not going to happen. No fucking way.”

Of course, Harry persuaded him in his secret Harry way he did, being his daddy had its perks too, with the final say in most things. And here they were, a week after the bed wetting, Harry putting on Louis’ first nappy.

On the bed, the new bed as the old was ruined with stains, with a soft blanket under Louis’s lain flat body to make him feel more comfortable, were all the necessities Harry needed. From the diaper, to the wipes, and he even grabbed some baby powder.

“Harry…” Louis’s face was a bit frightened.

“Yeah?” he asked gently, rubbing the trembling thigh.

Louis bit at his lip. “You don’t… I mean, it’s stupid, but you don’t think I'm a baby, do you? You don’t think, well, that because of this I'm… disgusting or anything?”

Harry almost gasped. “Oh, no, love, no! It’s just stress, that’s all. Everyone handles stress differently, like, let’s see…Niall pigs out. And Liam works out. And, well, Zayn…er…he sleeps and smokes, mostly.”

Louis laughed. Harry was glad to hear it. “I guess so…” He wriggled around. “You still love me?” he asked so quietly Harry had to strain to hear.

Harry smiled. “I love you so so so soooo much, boo.”

Louis giggled. “Love you too, daddy.”

_+_

There was a bit of a problem the second day of Louis wearing diapers. He wasn’t exactly “smooth” down there, and because of that Harry noticed he really had to clean him up good after a wetting. Like clean good as in use a lot of wipes to get everywhere clean, and everywhere meant his entire private area covered with the nappy, including his little jungle of hair.

Only one thing could fix it, and Harry knew there’d be a fight, but Louis would do this or Harry would have no choice but to force him into doing it. He had to wear nappies, and now he had to get shaved, and that was that. It was the only way to stay healthy, keep his baby clean.

“Lou, babes, time for a change, okay.”

Blushing, Louis waddled over, his full diaper making noise as he did, and Harry led him upstairs to the bedroom. A towel was laid on the bed and Louis frowned, as usually it was a blanket. He liked the blanket, it was soft and comfy.

“Lay down.” Harry pointed at the bed, smiling at the confused face of Louis.

Louis did, getting situated on the fluffy towel—still not as good as a blanket, though—still curious because something was up, something was going on he wasn’t aware of. He didn’t like that, not knowing things Harry knew, not being told what was happening. Especially when it came to this: his nappy changes. He was still getting used to them.

And then Harry left into the bathroom, leaving him alone for just a moment, and came out with…

Louis gasped, and sat straight up. “No! You’re not—we’re not—no!”

Harry shook his head, and set the bottle of shaving cream and razor and medium sized bowl of warm water he balanced in his arms on the table by the bed. “Baby, it’s happening. You’ve gotta stay clean or else you’ll rash, and this is the only way… Unless you want to wax it off?”

Louis’ eyes widened. “No,” he frantically said, shaking his head. “No, I don’t want to do either.”

Harry frowned, and ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, trying to bring him some comfort from this no doubt scary experience. “Well, that’s too bad, sweaty, ‘cause I'm making this decision without you, for your own good. Now lay back for me, and be still.”

Louis’ lip shook, but Harry didn’t falter in his stare. Seconds later, Louis swallowed and laid back and let it happen. Harry was his daddy, he knew what was best for him, and he trusted Harry not to hurt him. “Okay, daddy.”

“That’s my good boy. I'm gonna change you and then we’ll get started, okay, Lou bear?”

“Okay,” Louis whispered.

Harry made the change quick so Louis would have less time to freight about the shaving. He knew Louis had shaved before, but having Harry do it his self was completely different. He had to give up more control, and Louis sure liked having most of that.

First he positioned Louis, who was naked now, with his body lying flat and his legs spread open wide, his limp dick and balls in view, and his bare bum resting on the towel. He tapped the sides of Louis’s legs, and looked him in the eye, said, “You’re gonna have to stay very still for daddy, so I don’t hurt you. Okay?”

Louis nodded, eyes wide and afraid. “I’ll stay still, I promise.”

The shaving cream he grabbed first, and squirted it onto Louis’s genital’s, carefully rubbing it in.

The boy moaned, and tensed up. “Cold,” Louis said into his hand he had pressed to his lips. “It’s cold.”

“The water will warm you up. Now shh, stay still.” He stroked his penis until it was coated with cream in the correct areas, and with the bowl of warm water between Louis’s legs he dipped the razor in it. He would be delicate, and patient, and would make sure Louis was comfortable the entire time.

“Okay, baby, daddy’s gonna start now. Be still, remember?” He looked up to see Louis watching him carefully, and nodded once in answer. His legs were shaking, so Harry pet one thigh with his hand not covered in shaving cream, and started on the lower part of his penis. He was doing this for Louis’s health, he kept saying, trying to keep his hard on down. With Louis’s gorgeous shaft so close he wanted to lick it, suck it down, but not when it was covered in white, and this was not with the good white stuff.

He got to work on his penis first, holding it gently, Louis’s breath hitching. The razor glided over the sides of his pretty shaft, and he worked towards the sides of his balls, and dipped the shaving tool into the water to clean it off again. He held up Louis’s sort of hard now dick next to get under there, the boy’s body tensing up again. “Baby, still, I don’t want to cut you, okay? This won’t take long.”

“Sorry, Harry,” Louis said softly. His eyes were shinning, cheeks red from shame.

Harry pet at his tummy. “’s okay, this is strange, I know, but it has to be done.”

Shaving under his dick, he made sure to be slow here, and Harry was glad Louis was hard or else he’d have a worse time, and would have to make him hard—though, that was pretty easy for him. “Doing so good, babe,” he said. “Just one more section and were done, yeah?” He dipped the razor in again, and went to his balls next, the more sensitive area of Louis’s lower parts. They were tight as his arsehole. Harry worked slowest here, and Louis was panting, and Harry could see he was getting worked up from this light touch. Then, he quickly worked around his bits, the lighter dusting of hair, Louis making a small gasping noise at the sensation of the final part being shaved.

Then Harry was done, and it was clean up time. He took a towel and dipped it into the warm water, and wiped down Louis’s dick and balls, patting and rubbing until they were dry. He had heard that putting baby powder made it better for irritation, and since he was being put into a nappy that was perfect.

“You did so good, I'm so proud of you!” Harry said, tickling Louis’s sides.

After he was settled in his new diaper, and in his warm jammies, he hugged the smaller to his chest, nearly lifting him from the floor. “So, does that feel better?”

And Louis did feel fresher, somehow, and it wouldn’t itch as much to go in his diaper. He snuggled in to Harry’s neck, and mumbled, “Yeah, better.”

Harry chuckled at the soft words, kissing the side of Louis’s face. “Let’s go have some hot chocolate for my good boy, hm?”

“Tiny marshmallows, too, daddy?”

“What else would we have with it?” Harry grinned.


End file.
